xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Summers (Earth-295)
Simon Summers (b. June 20, 2007) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of ArchAngel and Phoenix, and the grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is also known as the victor of the 65th Survival Games, winning at the age of 14 and becoming one of the youngest victors in history. Simon is a member of the Larkin family, the Guthrie family, the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' Birth Early Years Crystal's Journey The 65th Survival Games The 65th Survival Games took place in 2021. These Games were won by Simon when he was only fourteen years old, making him one of the youngest tributes to have ever won a Hunger Games. Simon reportedly won the Games by having great sponsors support due to his good looks and skills that the other tributes didn't have. He was mentored by Mags. Since the main industry of his district is fishing, Simon could use a trident very well. He received one as a sponsor gift, which his mother claimed was probably the most expensive sponsor gift she had ever seen. Infected In September 2023, a sudden outbreak of a cordyceps-like infection originating from the current incarnation of Pestilence rapidly spreads throughout the United States. Since the outbreak, the world has gone into a state of panic and frenzy as officials try to fix and keep the situation under control. When the World Health Organization's attempts to procure a vaccine fail, the United States government does away with the bureaucrats in power and the establishment of the American government. The country is turned into a police state under the control of the military, and cities across the nation are placed under martial law one by one. Survivors of the pandemic are assigned to designated quarantine zones that are supposed to separate them from the infected and keep them safe. Ultimate Battle 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Simon is an Omega-Level Cheyarafim mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is blue, and whenever he uses his powers a flaming blue Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Simon possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Simon is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Simon has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Optic Blast: Simon possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. The energy supplies of his optic blasts are revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Simon's eyes not only are organs that utilize the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. They are also inter-dimensional portals between this universe and a non-Einsteinian universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Simon's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Simon's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The maximum force of Simon's optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. During a particular battle, Simon says that he hit Cain Marko (a.k.a. the Juggernaut) with enough power to split a small planet in half. His beams can cut through Adamantium, a previously indestructible metal. It has also been implied that Simon only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. When directed at an energy-absorbing being, Simon was able to overload its powers in a matter of seconds. When Iron Man measured Simon's power while he was powering the enemy, he found the energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. Molecular Manipulation: The ability to manipulate energy and matter on a molecular level, which could be either the users own matter or that of their surroundings and nature. It is an extremely rare power and is one of the most powerful. A wielder of this ability can do virtually anything and change reality itself. As this is an extremely difficult power to master, it has never been yet shown in its entirety. Wielding it to its fullest, the possessor of this power could create and control all forms of matter and energy, for example: fire, water, air, electricity, etc. It could also be used to simulate virtually any power and ability. Simon primarily uses this power to generate and manipulate water. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Simon's first, and prefered, use of molecular manipulation. Simon can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create water, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. Further, he can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. **''Cryokinesis'' *''Molecular Immobilization'' 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Simon may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Simon's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Simon is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Simon can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Simon does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Simon dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Simon is a very handsome, tall young man who bears a strong resemblance to both of his parents. Physically, he is described as being extremely handsome and outstanding masculinity. His facial features includes wide forehead, relatively longer lower face, straight-edged nose, prominent chin and brow, chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones with piercing blue eyes. He is tall, strong, chiseled with shinning tan complexion and athletically built with slim waist, broad shoulders and muscular chest. *'Hair:' He have short and curly golden-bronze colored hair. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' Simon is usually seen with quite simple clothing, most often in light, aquatic colours. **'Jewelry:' He normally wears a few rings. *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Ruby-Quartz Visor: The mask Simon wore to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor there is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. His present mask has been upgraded. It now contains a heat and energy detector, and a distance calculator. It can also be controlled psionically. Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Witches Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Optic Blasts Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Cheyarafim Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation